


Under Blue Skies

by LulaIsAKitten



Series: Denmark Street musings [26]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, quickie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/pseuds/LulaIsAKitten
Summary: So, I haven’t written any lovely Strike/Robin smut for a while. Life is busy and I’m concentrating on the Valentine prompts, so I hauled this out of the Naughty Folder and dusted it off, and here you go...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Denmark Street musings [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035698
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Under Blue Skies

“Gah, we forgot to buy beers this morning,” Ilsa grumbled, lazing on the grass of her back garden, enjoying the summer sun. “Some hosts we are. Nick, will you pop to the offie?”

“Sure,” Nick rolled over and stood up, reached for his shoes.

“Actually,” Ilsa mused, “might as well grab another bottle of wine. I’ll come with you. You guys all right here for fifteen minutes?”

Sat next to Ilsa, Robin nodded, and Strike uttered a lazy “yup” from his position sprawled nearby. He looked half asleep.

Nick and Ilsa went into the kitchen, faffed for a few minutes finding shoes and wallet and a shopping bag, and proceeded on through the house to the front door.

The moment the door slammed, Strike rolled onto his back and grabbed Robin, pulling her down on top of him. She shrieked and then started giggling. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head down to kiss her. His hand on her head was gentle but his tongue thrust forward. She kissed him back eagerly.

All too soon he pulled away, and then he moved again, rolling them both, flipping her so that she was underneath him and he was lying between her thighs. She gasped as she felt his cock pressing hard against her through her summer dress and thin cotton knickers.

“You’ve been flirting with me all afternoon, Ellacott, and don’t deny it,” he growled, and buried his face in her neck, sucking at her skin.

Robin gasped again as desire leapt in her. They’d only been together a few weeks and were still unable to keep their hands off each other.

“I’m not denying it, but I was hoping for a bit of action tonight, not this afternoon!” she managed, groaning as he bit her gently.

“Then you shouldn’t have run those sexy fingernails up my thigh, minx,” he said. “Why do you think I’ve been lying on my front ever since?”

Robin squeaked another giggle, embarrassed. She was still getting used to his utter lack of shame at his body’s response to her. So different from reserved Matthew.

Strike raised his head and looked at her, and she stopped giggling abruptly at the heat in his gaze.

“We’ve got fifteen minutes,” he said, his voice low and dangerous and sexy, his eyes smouldering at her. “Twelve to play it safe. I’m so horny, we’re only going to need about five if you’re lucky. But we don’t have time to mess about.”

Robin was shocked. “We can’t do it here!” she hissed.

“Yes, we can.”

“Well, we shouldn’t.”

“Plenty of tree cover from neighbouring windows, I’ve checked.”

“Cormoran...”

“We’ve wasted two minutes already.” He was nipping and biting at her neck now, one hand on her breast through the cotton of her dress. He was rocking his hips against hers, rubbing his erection between her thighs and moaning a little.

Robin shivered and gasped, aching for him. “But...”

“The secret to a quickie is to do it quickly,” he rasped, his hand sliding down. He drew her dress up and pushed his hand into her knickers, sliding his fingers over her flesh. She was swollen wet already, and he grunted with satisfaction. “You’re just as horny as I am.”

“That’s not the point—”

“Oh, it so is.” He looked up at her from beneath heavy brows, his eyes dark with arousal, the dangerous look in his eyes offset by just enough of a cheeky glint. “That’s three minutes now, nine left.”

“Cormoran...” She was losing the argument, and they both knew it. A determined, bold look came over Strike’s face suddenly, and Robin whimpered with desire. He was so sexy when he took control.

He slid his hand out of her knickers and pulled them down. Robin closed her eyes and prayed they couldn’t be seen, aroused and ashamed in equal measure. Her knickers gone, Strike rolled back into position over her, one hand between them undoing his trousers.

Robin could scarcely believe this was happening, in the mid afternoon sun in the middle of Nick and Ilsa’s lawn. Then he grunted into her ear as he pulled himself free of his boxers, and she was in. All in.

“No,” she said firmly, and he drew back at once, surprised but accepting. Grinning, she pushed him off her sideways and swung herself over him in one smooth movement, grabbing the hem of her dress and spreading it out over them. She saw the delight in his eyes give way to desire again as she lifted herself forwards and sank back onto him. They both gasped as he filled her, and then Robin was moving over him, thrusting, rocking, and he was groaning, his head flung back on the grass.

“Come here.” She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her and she slid up and down on him, pleasure storming through her with every thrust. The heat between them took over, and suddenly she was moving against him fiercely, gasping and groaning until her pleasure splintered and she was convulsing and contracting around him.

As she slowed, panting, Strike shifted again, flipping her so she was back underneath him and driving hard into her. Robin gasped and shivered, clenching around him as spasms and aftershocks ran through her, and within a minute he was groaning her name into her ear as he pulsed into her, jerking his hips as he came in hot spurts inside of her.

He collapsed against her, gasping, his breath hot in her ear, their thundering heartbeats slowing gradually.

Robin grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, then grinned up at him.

“God, that was amazing,” she said dreamily.

He grinned back. “Wasn’t it just,” he said, then jumped in alarm as they heard the front door slam.

“Shit!” he muttered, rolling off her onto his back and frantically doing his trousers back up. He hurriedly rolled back into position on his front while Robin sat up and dragged her fingers through her hair, hoping it wasn’t too wild. Strike’s lips were swollen from kissing her and she knew her cheeks were still flushed.

Nick and Ilsa were in the kitchen now, emptying bags. Robin looked around wildly.

“My knickers!” she hissed, and Strike grabbed them and stuffed them into his pocket as Nick stepped out of the kitchen with two beers.

Strike sat up, looking natural and relaxed. “Cheers, mate,” he said, accepting a beer. Robin knew she was blushing hard, and she breathed as slowly as she could.

“We took the car,” Ilsa said. “Much quicker. We’d have been back sooner, but we got blocked in outside the offie.”

Robin caught Strike’s eye and he winked at her wickedly. She choked back a giggle, coughed, and felt the evidence of their activities leak out of her onto the grass, and squeaked a little.

Ilsa stared at her. “You all right, Robin?” she asked.

Strike was looking away determinedly. She could see he was trying not to laugh. With a huge effort she got herself under control.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she said, smiling softly. “Never better.” She reached across and squeezed Strike’s hand.


End file.
